Night
by XxSweet.MelodyXx
Summary: He always seemed to be so far away. So unreachable. So focused on something that she could never quite place. So, she watched him from afar. She watched him grow as a ninja and a person. Even when he turned his back on his village, she continued to watch him, hoping that one day, maybe, he would finally notice her. SasukexOC


**A/N: This story was created as a request from my friend Karen. The OC belongs entirely to her. I took what she told me about the OC (hobbies, ninja abilities, and personality) and used that to create this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Salvation**

Trying her hardest to remain silent, she watches in horror as the last member of her family falls onto the floor. The sound of the body spattering as it falls into the pool of blood causes her to nearly faint.

"We're missing one," comes a deep voice.

She shuts her eyes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah," comes a female voice, "it was a girl right?"

Two tall, hooded, figures step on the dead bodies, walking closer to where she is hiding.

They take a step closer to the slightly ajar closet door.

"Have we searched the entire place?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, think so," replies her partner.

Relief washes over her.

"In here too?" the woman asks, her hand grasping the handle of the closet.

Her eyes shut as the woman pushes it open.

"Well, look what we have here," she coos, bending down.

Tears begin to rush down the little girl's face. She tries to speak; to beg for her life, but finds that no words come out.

"You weren't hiding from us, were you?" the woman asks, running a long fingernail down the side of the girl's cheek.

She feels her blood slowly drip from the wound, the sensation stinging. The woman moves her finger to her mouth, licking the blood off.

"My, she's a cute one isn't she?" she asks, turning to her partner.

He grunts in agreement, "Pity she's going to have to die."

The woman lets out a cackle, directing her attention back to the little girl, "What's your name little mouse?" she asks, smiling maliciously.

Once more, the girl opens her mouth but no words come out. The woman grasps her face roughly. "Answer me when I speak to you."

Swallowing, she opens her mouth, managing to make a small sound.

"Come again?"

"N-Nyx…"

The woman frowns, "What the hell kind of a name is that?"

She opens her mouth to speak but before she can, the distinct sound of a kunai soaring through the air cuts her off. It pierces through the tall man's neck, toppling him, and continues to travel, entering the back of the woman's neck and exiting through the front before falling a few inches in front of her. Her eyes widen in horror as the woman coughs out a large amount of blood from her mouth, blood oozing from the hole the blade left in her throat.

Letting out a shrill scream, she falls face first onto the floor, the room closing in around her.

…

Head pounding, Nyx manages to slowly open her eyes. Panic sets in at the unfamiliarity of her surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

"Ah, you're awake," comes a bored voice.

She tries to move her head in the direction of the sound but finds that she cannot move at all. The sound of footsteps on the floor terrifies her. Her eyes close once more as she braces herself for death. The footsteps stop a few inches from where she's lying. She feels a cold finger poke her cheek.

"You can't act like you're sleeping after I've already seen you awake," the man says lightly.

She opens her eyes slowly. A young, grey-haired man with most of his face, minus an eye, covered is staring down at her.

"That's better," he says. "Hatake Kakashi…Nice to meet you," he says, extending his hand. His dark eye seem to be smiling.

"Where am I?" she manages to ask in a really soft voice.

"Huh?" he asks, moving closer to her, his hand cupping his ear. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"W-Where am I? Where's my family…I thought I was going to be killed?" her voice begins to quiver as the memories flood her once again. Her mother, her father, her brother; they were all gone.

"You would have died if I hadn't happened across you in time," he says slowly, "Thankfully, I was just getting back from a mission when we decided to stop for the night…What is your name?"

"Nyx…" she mutters.

"Strange name," the man replies, "well….Nyx did you say?"

She nods.

"What were you guys doing in that cabin? It's used as a rest stop by Konoha shinobi…"

She shakes her head, the tears forming again, "I don't know…"

He exhales, "Well…which village are you from?"

"We've been travelling forever…I…I don't know…" she replies, panicking.

"Relax," he says softly, placing a hand on her cheek, "No one will hurt you anymore…Just tell me what you were doing there…."

"We were just going to spend the night because we had nowhere else to go…We'd been traveling for days…." She pauses, her mouth making words, but no sound coming out, "The baby was sick and kept crying so we decided to stop for the day…We only had 15 more miles to walk before we reached our destination."

"Destination?"

"Mama and Papa…they said we were coming to Konohagakure to…to" she tries to stabilize her shaking voice to no avail. "They said, we would be moving to Konoha to be with our cousin…That he was destined to be someone really important and it was our duty as his clansmen to protect him."

"Whoa, slow down, who's your cousin?" Kakashi asks, obviously interested.

Again her mouth does the odd thing where it forms words but makes no sound. Her cheeks begin to turn red out of frustration.

"Take your time," he says gently.

Taking in a deep breath, she closes her eyes for what seems like a long time.

"Are you okay?"

"His name is….U-Uzumaki Naruto," she chokes out.


End file.
